Paint the Town Red
Paint The Town Red is the sixth episode of Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales. Plot At the episode's beginning, Mr. Conductor tells his dog Missy that he's tired of the red color of the door on his signal box, so he decides to paint it a different color. He decides red with green stripes, as it reminded him of what happened to Henry in "Come Out, Henry!" After the story is done, Mr. Conductor has painted the door green, but he is not pleased with it, because that particular green is the same color of fish, and it reminds him of Duck's incident in the story, "Fish." Mr. Conductor switches it to blue, but finds that it is not the right color either, because it would give people the blues, so he decides to add another color that is appetizing: Orange. He then tells the story of Gordon the Big Blue Engine in "Whistles & Sneezes." After the story, Mr. Conductor has added orange stripes to his blue door, which has the style of a circus tent. Mr. Conductor realizes that this type of color would attract elephants, which can be troublesome, as he explains in the story, "Henry & the Elephant." Mr. Conductor switches it to blue with yellow polka-dots, but still doesn't look right. He soon realizes that the door-painting idea was not a good one after all, and he remembers the effects of a new painting job that had on Percy in the story, "Bulldog." In the end, Mr. Conductor has repainted the door back to its original red color, which he finds perfect for it, as it reminds him of home. However, he cannot touch the door to go inside, as the paint is still wet, so he uses his gold dust instead. The episode ends with Mr. Conductor and Missy listening to the song, "Let's Have a Race" on the radio. Characters *Mr. Conductor *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Duke *Peter Sam *Sir Handel *Sir Topham Hatt Thomas Stories * Come Out, Henry! * Fish * Whistles and Sneezes * Henry and the Elephant * Bulldog Song * Let's Have A Race Trivia *"Let's Have A Race" is shortened, cutting out the third verse. *In one point of the episode Mr. Conductor says to his pet dog Missie "I once knew a man, who said there was no blue food!" This is a self reference by George Carlin, referencing his 1978 "HBO On Location" Special "George Carlin Again!". * This the last appearance of George Carlin as Mr. Conductor and the original Shining Time Station set. While the station itself would reappear in modified form in the feature film Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Alec Baldwin would take over the role of Mr. Conductor. Gallery PainttheTownRed1.png PainttheTownRed2.png PainttheTownRed3.png PainttheTownRed4.png PainttheTownRed5.png PainttheTownRed6.png PainttheTownRed7.png PainttheTownRed8.png PainttheTownRed9.png PainttheTownRed10.png PainttheTownRed11.png PainttheTownRed12.png PainttheTownRed13.png PainttheTownRed14.png PainttheTownRed15.png PainttheTownRed16.png PainttheTownRed17.png PainttheTownRed18.png PainttheTownRed19.png PainttheTownRed20.png PainttheTownRed21.png PainttheTownRed22.png PainttheTownRed23.png PainttheTownRed24.png PainttheTownRed25.png PainttheTownRed26.png PainttheTownRed27.png PainttheTownRed28.png PainttheTownRed29.png PainttheTownRed30.png PainttheTownRed31.png PainttheTownRed32.png PainttheTownRed33.png PainttheTownRed34.png PainttheTownRed35.png PainttheTownRed36.png PainttheTownRed37.png PainttheTownRed38.png PainttheTownRed39.png PainttheTownRed40.png PainttheTownRed41.png PainttheTownRed42.png PainttheTownRed43.png PainttheTownRed44.png PainttheTownRed45.png PainttheTownRed46.png PainttheTownRed47.png PainttheTownRed48.png PainttheTownRed49.png PainttheTownRed50.png PainttheTownRed51.png PainttheTownRed52.png PainttheTownRed53.png PainttheTownRed54.png PainttheTownRed55.png PainttheTownRed56.png PainttheTownRed57.png PainttheTownRed58.png PainttheTownRed59.png PainttheTownRed60.png PainttheTownRed61.png PainttheTownRed62.png PainttheTownRed63.png PainttheTownRed64.png PainttheTownRed65.png ComeOut,Henry!30.png ComeOut,Henry!31.png ComeOut,Henry!34.png ComeOut,Henry!35.png ComeOut,Henry!36.png ComeOut,Henry!37.png ComeOut,Henry!38.png ComeOut,Henry!63.png ComeOutHenry8.jpg ComeOutHenry38.jpg ComeOutHenry3.jpg ComeOutHenry25.jpg ComeOutHenry34.jpg WhistlesandSneezes59.png WhistlesandSneezes58.png WhistlesandSneezes57.png WhistlesandSneezes56.png WhistlesandSneezes55.png WhistlesandSneezes54.png WhistlesandSneezes53.png WhistlesandSneezes52.png WhistlesandSneezes51.png WhistlesandSneezes50.png WhistlesandSneezes49.png WhistlesandSneezes48.png WhistlesandSneezes47.png WhistlesandSneezes46.png WhistlesandSneezes45.png WhistlesandSneezes44.png WhistlesandSneezes43.png WhistlesandSneezes42.png WhistlesandSneezes41.png WhistlesandSneezes40.png WhistlesandSneezes39.png WhistlesandSneezes38.png WhistlesandSneezes37.png WhistlesandSneezes36.png WhistlesandSneezes35.png WhistlesandSneezes34.png WhistlesandSneezes33.png WhistlesandSneezes32.png WhistlesandSneezes31.png WhistlesandSneezes30.png WhistlesandSneezes29.png WhistlesandSneezes28.png WhistlesandSneezes27.png WhistlesandSneezes26.png WhistlesandSneezes25.png WhistlesandSneezes24.png WhistlesandSneezes23.png WhistlesandSneezes22.png WhistlesandSneezes21.png WhistlesandSneezes20.png WhistlesandSneezes19.png WhistlesandSneezes18.png WhistlesandSneezes17.png WhistlesandSneezes16.png WhistlesandSneezes15.png WhistlesandSneezes14.png WhistlesandSneezes13.png WhistlesandSneezes12.png WhistlesandSneezes11.png WhistlesandSneezes10.png WhistlesandSneezes1.png WhistlesandSneezes2.png WhistlesandSneezes3.png WhistlesandSneezes4.png WhistlesandSneezes5.png WhistlesandSneezes6.png WhistlesandSneezes7.png WhistlesandSneezes8.png WhistlesandSneezes9.png Fish11.png Episode File:Paint The Town Red - Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales Category:Mr. Conductors Thomas Tales Episodes Category:Post-1993 continuity